BioShock 2 Multiplayer Loading Screen Quotes
While BioShock 2 Multiplayer matches load up, the player is treated to a number of loading screen quotes, which offer tips about the game but also some unique Rapture lore that can't be found elsewhere. They are newspaper's headlines from the Rapture Standard about the events during the Civil War all along the year 1959 to the beginning of BioShock in 1960, but also comments from Rapture's people about these events or their own misadventures. Each reached Rank unlocks one or two new quotes from rank 1 to 40. Rapture Standard *"NEW YEAR'S NIGHTMARE -- Terrorists Bomb Kashmir … Death Toll Rising!" - Rank 1 *"FOR FONTAINE!' -- Atlas Lays Claim to Kashmir… 'Ryan doesn't own us', declares Rebel Leader." - Rank 3 *"''WAR!… Atlas Declared Public Enemy #1 as Fighting Takes to Streets!" - Rank 5 *"ATLAS: PORTRAIT OF A PARASITE - Andrew Ryan Explains the 'Ways of the Weak'." - Rank 7 *"MEET THE BIG DADDY! - R.I. Unveils Rapture's 'Knight In Shining Armor' … 'The Parasite will not prevail!'." - Rank 9 *"KINKS IN THE ARMOR? -- Ryan Promises Quick Fix to Big Daddy Aggression … Citizens Advised, 'Do Not Approach Little Sisters'." - Rank - 11 *"Eyewitnesses claim the victim, whose remains could not be identified, was attempting to give the Little Sister candy when the Big Daddy attacked." - Front Page, Rapture Standard - Rank 11 *"CHILD KILLER!… Little Sister Attacks on the Rise … Atlas to Blame!" - Rank 13 *"TENENBAUM VANISHES… Allegedly Renounces Little Sister Program - Mental Stability Questioned…" - Rank 15 *"TIDE TURNED AT NEPTUNE'S BOUNTY -- Atlas on the Run after Stunning Defeat … Ryan Proclaims, 'Victory is Nigh!'." - Rank 17 *"THE DOCTOR IS IN!… Madness in Medical … Steinman Claims Divine Sovereignty!" - Rank 19 *"HOAX!…Atlas' Lies Lead to Riot - 'Plenty of ADAM to go around', assures Ryan…" - Rank 21 *"LIBERATOR… OR MONSTER? Former Nazi Scientist Abducting Little Sisters…" - Rank 23 *"'WE ARE THE SATURNINE!' Cult Crazies Close Arcadia - Ryan Vows Retribution as Religion Comes to Rapture…''" - Rank 25 *"CURTAINS FOR COHEN?… Fort Frolic Closed to Citizens -- Forlorn Visionary Promises Final Frolic…" - Rank 27 *"WHEN WILL IT END?… Violence Continues -- Ryan Silent as Citizens Demand Answers…" - Rank 29 *"SCANDAL!…Newspaper Editor Revealed Actually Atlas spy - New Management Vows Return to Honest Journalism!" - Rank 31 *"HEPHAESTUS HERMIT - Ryan Seeks Solution in Seclusion…" - Rank 33 *"APOLLO SQUARE CONDEMNED -- Anyone Entering or Exiting will be Shot on Sight…" - Rank 35 *"WARNING: Due to Rioting, Curfews and Shoot-to-Kill Policies are now in Effect for the Following Decks…" - Rank 37 *"SECURITY ORDER 217: All Publications to Cease Distribution until Further Notice." - Rapture Standard, Final Edition - Rank 39 Character Quotes Diane McClintock *"We didn't start this thing….Ryan did." - Rank 13 *"I saw a woman climb over the fence trying to escape… One of Ryan's guards pointed at her, and she lit on fire… just like that. What's happening here?" - Rank 36 Bill McDonagh *"It strikes me that Frank Fontaine hasn't been overly inconvenienced by his own demise." - Rank 3 *"The good people of Rapture didn't sign up to see government-types shutting down shops and killing their owners… even with a ponce like Fontaine….But he brung it upon himself." - Rank 4 *"I begged Mr. Ryan to hand Fontaine Futuristics over to Atlas's boys… instead, he's started splicing his mob up… There's an arms race on here in Rapture. It's about who can become less of a man and more of a monster." - Rank 16 *"I don't know if killing Mr. Ryan will stop the war, but I know it won't stop while that man breathes." - Rank 26 *"I never killed a man, let alone a mate… I love Mr. Ryan… But I love Rapture… If I have to kill one to save the other, so be it." - Rank 37 Vera Prescott *"Perhaps it was tacky to arrive fashionably late, but fashionably alive is most certainly in-vogue." - Rank 1 *"Closed?… Goodness, no… Medical is open--Steinman is open!… You simply must schedule an appointment… He'll open you, too." - Rank 19 *"That poor woman… Changing her mind just as hypocrisy became passé… She must feel terrible." - Rank 23 Editor of Rapture Standard *"Jesus wept!… We print one headline about the war and suddenly Ryan fancies himself the next William Randolph Hearst!… I'll show him 'editorial restraint!'" - Rank 18 *"Hoax?… Bollocks!… Of course there isn't enough ADAM… We're in a tin can on the bottom of the Atlantic… Only thing we have enough of is arseholes!" - Rank 21 *"I spent twenty-five years pounding pavement to find real news… the stories that matter… Now look at me, crafting propaganda for a paranoid despot…" - Rank 22 *"A fool can see Rapture's dead in the water… If'n I was a better man maybe, I could maybe go quietly… but I'm not… I just wish I could see Ryan's face when he reads tomorrow's headline." - Rank 30 *"You bastards can call me traitor and string me up from the bleedin' rafters, but you can't say I didn't tell the truth!" - Rank 32 Andrew Ryan *"Atlas is out there… he aims to destroy me, and to destroy my city. To question is to surrender. I will not question." - Rank 34 *"Free will is the cornerstone of this city… however… we are indeed in a time of war… Desperate times call for desperate measures." - Rank 38 Sullivan *"It's probably just a coincidence, but I'll be damned if anyone had ever heard of this Atlas guy before Fontaine went tits up." - Rank 7 *"Oh, we knew they were aggressive… Hell, I'm the one who found Suchong screwed to his desk… Ryan just didn't care." - Rank 12 *"Maybe Atlas isn't some brilliant revolutionary… Maybe people just don't like Andrew Ryan… Not that I can tell him that." - Rank 17 Brigid Tenenbaum *"Such big, stinking brutes…. Why the little ones are drawn to that disgusting smell, I will never know…" - Rank 9 *"Even with those things implanted in their bellies, they are still children. They play, and sing. Sometimes they look at me, and they don't stop. Sometimes they smile." - Rank 15 *"I fear Rapture has not seen the last of my sins…" - Rank 39 Michael and Elise Tobet *"It's not Pauper's Drop, but still… my family deserves better than Apollo Square… Maybe when Ryan ends this bathysphere lockdown, the Station will give me my job back…" - Michael Tobet - Rank 2 *"Poor Adelaide… she never asks why there's so little; only where daddy goes every day… I can't tell her he's waiting outside a locked Station, because he can't stand seeing her starve." - Elise Tobet - Rank 2 *"I asked Atlas if he thought this lockdown will ever end… He said it didn't matter… He said if Ryan won't open the station, we'll open it for him." - Michael Tobet - Rank 4 *"I know we can barely feed ourselves… but I know I'll never forgive myself… What kind of mother abandons her daughter outside an orphanage?" - Elise Tobet - Rank 6 *"Oh, Adelaide, the flat is so quiet now… Mommy said she'd be right back… Why did I say that?… On top of everything else, why did I have to lie?" - Elise Tobet - Rank 8 *"Michael saw Adelaide today… being led around by one of Ryan's metal monsters, drawing blood from the corpses outside the Bathysphere Station… What have they done?" - Elise Tobet - Rank 10 *"I swear on my life, Andrew Ryan will pay… for this Hell he's created… and for Adelaide." - Elise Tobet - Rank 12 *"How do you wage war against Ryan?… He is the Plasmid Industry… Atlas says Ryan's weapons only work if he's got ammo, but I'm afraid to ask what he means…" - Michael Tobet - Rank 16 *"Atlas says the Little Sisters aren't girls anymore--they're Ryan's monsters… Does that make Adelaide a monster?… Because they don't sound like monsters when we take them… They cry… Lord help me, they cry…" - Michael Tobet - Rank 20 *"Everyone may cheer when we return from a raid, but no one says a word when those tiny, broken bodies start to burn." - Elise Tobet - Rank 24 *"She's watching me through the flames… The fire is too hot, Adelaide; you need to close your eyes… Stop looking at mommy… please stop looking at mommy…" - Elise Tobet - Rank 28 *"No one seems to know what happened… Atlas says Elise just walked into the fire… She didn't say a word… didn't even scream… not until the very end." - Michael Tobet - Rank 32 *"We never did re-open the Bathysphere station, did we, Atlas?… And now Ryan's locked up the Square and thrown away the key… All I wanted was to work, goddamnit… to take care of my family… Why the fuck couldn't you just let me work?" - Michael Tobet - Rank 36 Wadsworth *"This war ain't about Ryan and Atlas… it's about ADAM my friend… Those who gots it and those who don't… Everyone's just dying for a suckle at EVE's tasty tit." - Rank 6 *"You can waste your ADAM on dukin' it out, but not ol' Wadsworth!… No sir!… I gots me a plan, when this war's done I'll be sittin' on a mountain o' that sweet stuff." - Rank 8 *"The trick, ya see, is them little skirts walkin' around with those metal daddies… If I can gets one of them girlies workin' for me, then hot damn!… Huh… kids like lollipops, right?" - Rank 10 Bernon White *"God damn needle-jabbers!… That's twice now they've broken, in looking for ADAM… Poor Ditty, she's so scared, she can't even get out of bed most days!" - Rank 14 *"That's it --if Ryan can't keep us safe' then the job falls to me… Maybe it's time I check out these Sinclair Solutions Home Defense Tools I've been hearing about." - Rank 24 *"Oh-ho!… You should have seen that Splicer's face when he stepped on that Geyser Trap… Upsy daisy--WHAM!… That'll teach them!" - Rank 29 *"Oh God, Ditty!… Talk to me Ditty!… I told you those traps weren't puddles… why'd you try to mop it up?… God, don't leave me, Ditty… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" - Rank 34 Miscellaneous *"I'm not a liberator… Liberators do not exist… These people will liberate themselves." - Atlas - Rank 5 *"The Saturnine? Please… they dress up in leaves… drinking human blood… An aging bunch of frat boys…" - Professor Julie Langford - Rank 25 *"Freedom of the press, my ass!" - Paparazzi - Rank 31 *"It's no wonder Cohen closed the Fort, darlings. Theater is dead… Why play the voyeur when ADAM can make you a star?" - Ava Tate - Rank 27 Gallery Try This Postcard.jpg|''Postcard used for tips about the game.'' Rapture Standard Newspaper.jpg|''Newspaper used for Rapture Standard's headlines.'' Postcard Back.jpg|Postcard used for quotes from the citizens of Rapture. Behind the Scenes *The quote: "It strikes me that Frank Fontaine hasn't been overly inconvenienced by his own demise." said by Bill McDonagh, is wrongly attributed to Sullivan in the game,Loading Screen Quotes on the Rapture City Archives but listed correctly on this wiki. references ru:Подсказки и цитаты во время загрузки BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:History Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Loading Screen Quotes